


Unbreak my Heart

by stececilia



Series: Ways Marcus Returns [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Crying, Emotions, Frottage...sort of, Kisses, M/M, Marcus sings to Tomas, Mouse is sick of her boys' shit, Sort of song fic, Tomas is a sad little puppy that needs a hug, promises made, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Mouse reaches out to Marcus because she is sick and tired of seeing a heartbroken Tomas.





	Unbreak my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello TE fans! So this story was inspired by, yes you probably guessed it, the song "Unbreak My Heart" by Toni Braxton. Love this song and love her voice.
> 
> I am rating this M due to thoughts and some sexual actions...rather be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Italics are meant to note texting!
> 
> I was also going to post this one last night but due to personal reasons I had to postpone it for today. YAY for mental health days! 
> 
> Anyways enough chit chat, hope you enjoy!

   Marcus looked up from his bible that he was sketching in hearing his phone buzz. He reached over and grabbed seeing it was a text from a blocked number.

  " _OMG can you please just come back_."

  Marcus read the text quite confused and texted back saying, _"Who is this?"_ all he got in respond was a mouse emoji. _"Cute Mouse, what is going on?"_

_"Your boy is driving me insane."_

  Marcus chuckled texting _"He is not my boy and what is he doing."_

_"Listening to the same song constantly for the past three weeks."_

_"How is that driving you insane? Tell him to put in headphones."_

_"He is but the song he is listening to is making even my stone heart crumble. I don't know how he found it but I was wondering what he was listening to. So I went into his phone and saw that he purchased the song three weeks ago and in those three weeks he has listened to it 450 times. 450!"_

  Marcus stared at the last text bubble then saw the 3 dots appear.

_"I thought he was over your sorry ass for the past two months. But apparently he just needed to hear the right song and he fell apart again. Staring out the window with those big puppy dog eyes and I swear there were tears."_

  Marcus sat there feeling emotions course through him as he looked out the window. He knew that he too had been suffering from leaving Tomas, but knew it was for the best. He thought Tomas would move on and get over the loss but he should have known that this would affect him more than he thought. His phone buzzed again and looking down saw Mouse texted something.

_"Here is the damn song. Please just come back...I feel like I am a damn drama or something."_

   Marcus saw a link appear and clicked on it as the song started to play. Marcus listened to the lyrics and looking at the title saw the song was "Unbreak my Heart." he sat there listening to it just seeing Tomas looking out the window of the truck mournfully gazing at the sky clutching his phone tight hoping Mouse didn't notice.

  Before he knew it the song was over and felt his phone buzz again.

_"Yes that song over and over. Please come back...please be with him...he needs you Marcus. Now that I really look at him he is actually kind of broken...he is weakening...his light is leaving him...the light I first saw when I met him."_

_"Mouse...I..."_ he texted back when he got three angry faces then suddenly a picture. Marcus sat there looking at it seeing Tomas curled in on himself on a bed, sleeping, clutching his phone close in both hands seeing him wearing his white ear buds.

  Looking closer Marcus saw the gauntness of his face along with several scratches. _"This is how he naps and yes the song playing on repeat is that damn love song. So I just wanted to let you know what you left me with. Thanks. Do what you want...asshole."_

  Marcus just sat there looking at the picture and leaning his head back against the wall from his chair looked up at the ceiling. "What do you want me to do? I can't go back...I can't..." Marcus whispered setting his phone down and closing his eyes.

\-------

  Mouse pulled into a hotel and glanced at her phone not seeing anything from Marcus. It had been almost 3 months from when she last spoke with Marcus about Tomas. She looked Tomas who let a pained breathe and said "Come on let's get you in and then we can look at your wound."

  "Don't worry about it. It's nothing serious." Tomas said wincing at a simple movement.

  "We'll talk more when I get back." she left to get a key when Tomas looked down at his phone and hit play again. He closed his eyes listening to the song that he just couldn't stop listening to.

  "Marcus..." Tomas whispered as he opened his door and climbed out. He held his phone tight in one hand as he looked around the relatively empty lot seeing Mouse in the lobby talking with the front desk clerk.

   Tomas winced as his jacket and shirt shifted along his back, both most likely drenched in blood since he could feel it running down his back in warm thick rivulets. He was glad he had the jacket to cover the gashes in the shirt since it probably wouldn't be good to walk around in tattered clothes. 

  He looked up at the sky seeing the sun start to set and closing his eyes felt the warm air. They had saved another integrated soul and found out more information about Bennett. He suddenly heard the song stop and opening his eyes looked down seeing his phone had died. Tomas took out the ear buds and tapped the phone not liking the silence.

  He looked at his dead phone and just stood there hoping it would turn back on. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt two arms wrap around his shoulders and accented voice sing "Don't leave me all in this pain, don't leave me out in the rain, bring back the nights when I held you beside. Unbreak my heart, say you'll love me again..."

  Tomas felt tears well up in his eyes and turning saw Marcus standing there bag on the ground next to him and smiling. "Marcus...I..."

  Marcus cupped Tomas' face saying "I am so sorry I did that to you. So sorry for the pain I caused you...please let me come back...let me make it up to you." Tomas just wiped his eyes and nodding flung his arms around Marcus' neck. Marcus wrapped his arms around Tomas' back and waist pulling him close and holding him as Tomas sobbed into his shoulder.

  Mouse appeared from the lobby and walking over stood there arms crossed. She looked at him and said "You better be back for good." Marcus just nodded as Mouse nodded and walked to the truck grabbing both her and Tomas' bags tossing a key next to Tomas on the ground and walking to the room.

  Marcus kissed the side of Tomas' head and stroking his hair said, "Hey love, it's all right. I am here now."

  Tomas just nodded and said "I know I just..." he buried his face further into Marcus' jacket as his crying lessened.

  Marcus ran his other hand down Tomas' back when Tomas let out a gasp of pain mixed with hiccup. Marcus pulled back saying "Tomas?"

  "It's nothing..."

  Marcus instantly pulled Tomas jacket off and turning him around said "Bloody hell! That is not nothing. Come on let's get taken care of." Marcus took Tomas' hand and grabbing his bag and key led Tomas to the hotel room. He opened it seeing Mouse nowhere but heard the water running. He saw the first aid kit laid out on the table and said "Come on let's get that wound taken care of." Tomas removed his shirt and laid face first on the bed.

  Marcus chuckled saying, "I guess that is one way to take care of this." Tomas just nodded closing his eyes feeling himself sink into the comfortable bed. He felt himself start to doze off when a jolt of pain forced him awake.

  He jerked and shifted when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and a soft voice saying "Shh it's all right. I just need to clean it." Tomas nodded and felt something familiar with Marcus treating his wounds. "Just like old time eh." Marcus commented setting the blood stained gauze aside.

  "Yeah...I missed you."

  "I know...Mouse told me. I won't lie Tomas you look like shit. When was the last time you slept and ate properly?" Tomas just shrugged as Marcus threaded a needle and started stitching up the gashes.

  Tomas just laid there use to the pain of the needle in his journey with Marcus and then with Mouse. Marcus looked down at the prone body next to him and sighed seeing that Tomas' back was starting to look like his. Marcus looked at Tomas' arms and saw faded scratches and scars knowing they weren't there when he was with Marcus.

  "Seems like you been doing quite a bit of fighting."

  "Well I have to get close to use my power appropriately. Not all the demons like that." Tomas advised softly and in a small voice.

  "Tell me about it. For creatures that like to invade peoples' spaces they sure don't like it themselves. Hypocrites."

  Tomas just chuckled as Marcus finished the last gash and setting the tools aside grabbed some large bandages. He finished placing them on the wounds and leaning down placed a kiss to Tomas' shoulder. Tomas leaned into the kiss as Marcus started placing kisses from one shoulder to the next and stopping to kiss along Tomas' neck.

  "Marcus..." Tomas moaned softly as Marcus carefully moved so that he directly on top of Tomas but kept his chest from touching Tomas' back with his hands.

  He leaned down and nuzzled Tomas' ear saying "I am back Tomas and I am not going anywhere."

  Tomas let out a shuddering breathe and moved some so that his rear rubbed against Marcus' growing arousal. "Marcus..." Tomas whispered as Marcus went to kissing Tomas' back letting one of his hands run down Tomas' arm and clasp Tomas' hand in his. 

  "Tomas...my Tomas..." Marcus responded in a similar tone of voice against Tomas' ear as Tomas let out another shuddering breathe closing his eyes to the sensation.

  Marcus slowly ground himself against Tomas's rear, finding himself wondering what it would be like to sink himself into the warm most likely tight heat of his partner. He was about to suggest that when he noticed a change in Tomas' breathing and looking at Tomas saw he was asleep.

  Marcus just chuckled and kissing his cheek rolled off and kicking off his shoes climbed into bed next to Tomas. Tomas turned and instantly cuddled against Marcus resting a hand on Marcus' chest letting out deep calming breathe. "Sleep Tomas, I will be here when you wake up."

  Marcus pulled him close and that is how Mouse found them when she left the bathroom. Curled up together both with peaceful looks on their faces and for once Tomas' phone silent on the night side table. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the thought Marcus singing to Tomas and caring for his wounds. 
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! Thanks for reading!


End file.
